Scourge of the Seven Seas
by Flaz S
Summary: I swear to God someone had to make something like this. The story of Marine the Raccoon, pirate, and her trusty first mate Tails. Sonic characters and pirates, two af the greatest things in the world combined! Oneshot, I think.


**Scourge of the Seven Seas**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

The day was dull, grey clouds covered the sky as a large crowd gathered around the gallows. The occasion? A certain orange/brown raccoon, who stood with her arms and legs tied together, and a noose around her neck, she was wearing mostly rags and leather, with a golden necklace around her neck. She listened to the drum roll that meant her near fate. They had not yet taken her prized possession though, as her scruffy tri-corner hat remained firmly on her head.

"Give me that!" The man who was about to read out Marine's charges snatched the hat from her, revealing his messy fur and hair, the man carried on, reading from a piece of parchment, "Marine Raccoon, we have found that you are guilty for your disgusting amounts of crime against the crown. The said crimes are as follows: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the royal navy, arson, kidnapping, looting, depravity..." The list went on in a similar fashion, as Marine reminisced the time that she had pretended to be in the royal navy, escaping along with one of their finest ships, of course. The raccoon came back to Earth just in time to hear the reader finish, "... pilfery, extortion and general lawlessness. For these crimes, you have been sentenced on this day to be hanged by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." the raccoon rolled her eyes at the thought of the last sentence. She sighed as the drum roll quickened, maybe hanging wouldn't be _that _bad. Eh, she was screwed.

As the drum roll stopped, Marine's heart leaped. She felt the trap door disappear from under her feet. A second after closing her eyes she heard a series of screams coming from the crowd, and to her surprise, delight, and shock, she fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet in time to see a purple cat, she wore rags similar to Marine's, but somehow still managed to look neat and clean. The feline aimed a series of skillfully aimed jabs and slices at her, making the ropes fall to the ground a second before she yelled at the cat.

"Bladdy 'ell Blaze! Yer almost sliced me head off!"

Blaze passed her a long, straight sword, "You can thank me later!" she yelled over the roar of the army of guards running towards them, she then took off into them. Marine skewered the man who had read her sentence and happily recovered her hat before running after Blaze. The cat channelled her power over fire into her sword and cut a path through the lesser skilled guards - with Marine watching her back, of course. Once they had cut clear of the crowd, they fled into the closest building, it was unguarded - thank God, but there was still thirty or more guards running after them, and they had _guns_!. They sped up the spiral stairs until they found themselves at the top of a very, very high tower. They were trapped.

"What do we do na!?" Marine yelled in panic.

"I don't know! You're supposed to be the captain!" Blaze yelled back, the two seemed to forget that the were standing only a few feet away from each other. Marine could see the shadows of the guards that were about to kill them come around the corner. She then looked up into the sky, and beamed at he sight of a good friend.

"Guys!" It was Tails, her first mate, Marine remembered it being a tough decision to make Tails first mate, it was between him and Blaze, but had Blaze been chosen, she might have gone all high and mighty. The fox was wore only his shoes, gloves, and a red bandanna neatly on his head.

Marine and Blaze grabbed onto Tails' arms as he began to spin his two tails faster and faster, they soon found themselves in the air, to the pure amazement of the guards who had finally made it to the top of the tower.

"So long, cobbers!" Marine shouted as she saluted, she then blew a raspberry at them. A second later a voice came from the crowd of guards:

"Fire at will!"

"Oh, right. Guns." Marine sighed as the men pointed their rifles at them, Blaze glared a her while Tails was putting all of his energy into moving faster.

Gunshots rattled their ears, many narrowly avoiding the three until Tails eventually got out of range.

"Aagh! F***!" This was Marine. Blaze's and Tails' heads spun around to see what was wrong, and saw the raccoon holding her arm trying to stop the blood that was coming from it.

"Tails get us down!" Blaze said, with a noticable amount of panic in her voice.

"We're almost there!" Tails said back, seeing the pirate ship that had just come into view. It took only a minute or two for him to land in it, a number of crew members came to Marine's assistance, but she ordered them all to go back to their work. Apart from one blue hedgehog, he had piercing green eyes and wore a large hat, similar to Marine's but darker in colour.

"Sonic... you get us out to sea."

"Yes, Cap'ain." he said, dashing to his post.

Blaze had gone to help the hedgehog, after all, he could be dumb at times. Tails stayed with Marine, he carried her to her quarters add lay her down on her bed. "I'm alroight, honestly," She said weakly, "Look, it just grazed me."

"Maybe, but you should stay here, Captain, keep the bandage on." Marine hesitantly nodded, and watched Tails leave.

As Tails made his was up the stairs to the deck, but on his way, a massive shake - like an earthquake, made him lose his balance. He scrambled up to the deck and found Sonic, who looked slightly panicked.

"What's the situation!?"

Sonic pointed over his shoulder, "We've got a Royal Navy ship after us. Orders, sir?" Tails looked behind him to see a rather large and intimidating ship firing at them.

"Can we fire back?"

"Not without stopping, sir."

"Can we out run them?"

"Perhaps."

Tails nodded, he ran to the centre of the ship and fired his pistol into the air to get the frantic crew's attention. "Oi! Pull the sails up! Then everyone below deck and get the oars out!" he yelled, the crew stared at him blankly. "What're you waiting for!? Go!"

After a few seconds, the crew scattered, following his orders. Tails decided to go below deck to check on Marine.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this, well, how can you not enjoy pirates? Anyway, don't expect an update soon, I have other stories that are a higher priority of mine than this, but Chapter Two will be out eventually. Thank you to anyone who reviews, it makes writing this even more worth it to know that people are enjoying it.**


End file.
